Demon of your making
by Silent Discord
Summary: Naruto is a girl? she hates Konoha? watch as she grows up hating the village and becoming a sage before a ninja. Rated M for language, eventual sexual themes and if someone wants to write them for me, lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A demons Birth

'Ello poppet! Thought I'd take after EDelta88 and make an evil female Naruto who likes to read depressing stories. Also having Jiraiya write a book about her was his idea as well so (cowering in fear) please almighty EDelta88 don't smite me with your awesomeness!!!

I don't own Naruto or anything related to it (for if I did Sasuke would have died long, long ago right alongside Sakura, Danzo, Homaru, Koharu, and all of the civilians other than the Ichirakus)

I am what you call me

"Stupid Demon brat! Go to Hell!" was something that one six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was used to hearing on a daily basis. Naruto's godfather Jiraiya had visited last week and showed the Hokage a book that he had just begun to write. He was going to base it off of Naruto's life and give all profits to Naruto to make up for the fact that the village council wouldn't let Jiraiya take the "Demon Brat" out of the village with him. To the council and the rest of the village the Kyuubi was sealed inside of one no-name orphan that the Hokage found on the day of the Kyuubi attack but in all reality he sealed the Demon lord inside his own daughter. Yes, daughter. Naruto Uzumaki was not actually Naruto Uzumaki but was in reality Akigara Namikaze. Her father had named her Kushina because she looked so much like her mother but as soon as she could read and talk like an adult (that's right! She's fucking 6 years old and she can have sophisticated conversations!) she asked her jiji, Sarutobi, if she could change it to Akigara. When asked about it she said that that was what she felt like when she walked around the village (sad I know). She was forced to wear a henge because if she did not she would not only be beaten on a daily basis but she would be raped as well. She had been raped already…not that she liked to talk about it much. Before she was raped she was a bundle of energy that seemed to never be depressed in public. After the incident though, she became dark and angry at the world. But, with all bad things comes a light of hope; she began to read and learn a lot more after the fact. She was now about as intelligent as most Chuunin would be and had the skills to back it up; at least when she wasn't henged. You see, the henge messed with her chakra control and so she was about at the dead-last in the academy's standards when it came to skill in her henge. Today, Jiraiya had convinced the council to let him take his goddaughter away from the village for a few years until the Gennin graduation exam (they had just announced that Naruto was actually Akigara). He had summoned Fukusaku on top of the Hokage monument and they were about to leave when all of the sudden "Naruto" turned to the village and shouted at the top of "his" lungs "Be careful what you wish for Konohagakure! You want demon? I will become a demon of your making!"

6 years later

The Hokage was reading his new copy of Jiraiya's book Demon of Your Making and was crying inside. He knew life had been bad for his surrogate granddaughter but had never thought that life would be so harsh for her. Apparently the rape that he saw wasn't the first…nor the last. The book was full of hate, frustration, and fear all radiating at a single target: Akigara Namikaze. In the book the main character used Aki's real name (Kushina) since she would never answer to it and was so adamant about changing her name in the first place no harm would be done in using it. All of the other names in the book, however, were changed so no one would recognize it. On the front of the red book in big, bold, black letters was BASED ON A REAL STORY. WARNING TO THE FAINT OF HEART: DO NOT READ!!!!

He had just called in Tsume Inuzuka to talk about what team to put her son on when she sniffed the air and gained a confused and slightly…._worried_ look on her face and he did not like it. "Tsume-chan, what is it?" the aged man asked carefully. "I smell foxes" she replied with bluntly. Ever since that fateful October day it had been banned to have a fox in the village as if one were to bring a fox into the village the villagers would kill it. He was about to order one of the ANBU in the room to go and find the foxes when all of the sudden Jiraiya of all people walked in with two foxes on his shoulders. The strange part about these foxes wasn't that they were on Jiraiya's shoulders but the fact that one of them had nine tails and the other had…ten. Sarutobi instantly paled and quickly asked Jiraiya "What happened Jiraiya? Why do you have the Kyuubi and whatever that other one is with you? Where's Aki?" Jiraiya just started laughing and all of the sudden the Kyuubi began to quote Jiraiya's book

Beaten, stabbed, and raped

Already has your fate been shaped

All I wanted was a friend

Yet, you beat me 'till I could not mend

You all call me a demon and a brat

Keep it up and I'll kill you all with a bat

I put up with your shit for so long

Even though I knew it was wrong

But no longer will you step on me

My rage has set me free

After that was said and done, the fox grew into a boy with red hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a dark red shirt and a darker red pair of ninja slacks. The most peculiar detail was that he had nine tails sticking out of his ass. Once the Kyuubi was done turning himself into his humanoid form he looked at the ten tailed fox and bowed. At first Sarutobi was confused as to who the demon fox could be bowing to until he heard the fox speak. **"Aki-chan, I think it would be nice of you to let the old man know that you are still alive and kicking"** the ten tailed fox just snickered and transformed much like the Kyuubi did. Sarutobi gasped when he looked at her; she was an exact replica of her mother, minus the eyes. Her eyes were strange because they would go in and out of her Demon mode (what it looked like in the actual show when he was using Kyuubi's powers), her sage mode (you know what it looks like), and her normal blue eyes. She seemed to notice he was transfixed on her eyes as she closed them for a moment and re-opened them but they were staying her brilliant blue. "Sarutobi-sama, I would like it if you made an announcement to the elder population of the village sometime soon. I want you to let them know that the ending of the new book in Jiraiya's "Demon of your making" series will be decided by the end of the Chuunin exams" Aki said shocking Sarutobi with the amount of actual respect that she used with his name. He nodded dumbly, turning back to Tsume and Jiraiya with one last thought passing through his head as he saw her bow and turn to leave with Kyuubi in tow in his peripheral vision 'what the hell happened to you Kushina-chan…'

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Kind of dark isn't it? Please don't hate me too much if you don't like it…it's my first fic…I'm more of a reader with ideas than an author. If I get some nice reviews though…I'd gladly continue the story. Also let me know of any spelling errors or stuff so I can fix it.

NOTE: suggest side pairings if you want just keep in mind: Nobody with Sasuke as I have plans for him in the future…Muhahahahaha!!!!

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2: Same village, same idiots

'_Ello Poppet! Just wanted to thank those who actually reviewed for me. It's nice to know that I can actually write something that someone actually likes (teachers tend to hate my essays for whatever reason…). F.Y.I. if you like Uchiha at all…don't read this story; I can and WILL bash that moron. ANYWAYS…On with the story (P.S. I don't own Naruto)_

**Chapter 2: Same village, same idiots**

Aki was not pleased with the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato in the least. She had been walking with Kyuubi for about ten minutes (with their foxy features hidden under a Kitsune illusion of course) and the villagers that knew who she was were sending glares laced with killing intent (KI) at her and Kyuubi. 'Even though the amount of KI that these villagers can produce is pitiful it still doesn't change the fact that it's annoying' Aki thought to herself. Just as she was about to walk into a store she was grabbed from behind by a villager that obviously had a death wish and pulled into the middle of the street. Kyuubi was slightly amused at this because he knew what Aki was going to do to the villagers and wasn't about to get on her bad side by trying to stop her.

Even though Kyuubi was older than Aki he was by no means stronger (remember that she has more tails then him). Aki was pissed beyond belief right now and even though he doubted that she would actually kill him, he still didn't want to get on the bad side of an angry Juubi. The villager that had grabbed Aki had now thrown her down on the ground and a crowd was beginning to form around her. Just as the first person was about to hit her she disappeared in a blur of movement and appeared behind the stunned civilian. Moments later almost all of the members of the mob had lost some body part or another. Mrs. Haruno, who had been one of the first civilians to attack her was missing an arm, several nameless civilians were missing a leg, while the ones known to be more violent to everyone were completely missing their heads. Throughout the area the temperature dropped a few degrees and a poem was echoing through the air

Demon this, demon that

One step more and I'll give you one hard pat

That removes heads with my bat

I'll kill and kill 'till ANBU end the fray

And it'll take the Hokage added to that today

And now to leave you I will but say

A demon is all that you see

And a warning I send to you, from me,

So you wish it, so shall it be

Suffice to say that all of the living people were scared shitless and ran away as fast as they could. A few minutes later the Hokage showed up with Jiraiya in tow and saw the bloodiest mess in the middle of the street he had seen in six years. "Aki-chan, what happened here?" Sarutobi asked even though he knew that he did not want to know the answer. "Well jiji… it looks to me that the people of this village still haven't realized the most simple of facts after all this time." She calmly stated. "I just wanted to open their eyes that I will not stand still and take a beating anymore. If you want to add that to your announcement for the older generation I'd agree with you that it'd be a good idea". The Hokage thought for a minute and nodded but then a thought occurred to him "Aki-chan, I would like it if you didn't treat the people in your age group too harshly because it's not their fault that their parents hate you for something you couldn't control". Aki just sighed and replied to the Hokage "I know jiji… the only reason I killed today was because they treated others like trash and they have been known to kill at times when they get drunk. Today is a warning…", the Hokage just stared as she continued "…Besides, I wouldn't dream of killing anyone who could give me and Kyuu-kun a nice laugh" she chuckled to herself at that last part and he began to feel sorry for the prospective Gennin until something hit him "Kyuu-kun?". Aki just looked at the Kyuubi and grabbed his hand "Kyuu-kun and I got together as soon as the seal that Yondaime-sama put on me finished its job". To say the Hokage was confused would be like calling Orochimaru a pedophile (very, VERY true). "Aki-chan, what do you mean by 'finished its job'?" the Hokage asked after realizing that it was the only way to find out because Jiraiya told him that unless she wanted to tell him, he wouldn't. "The seal wasn't meant to kill Kyuu-kun after giving me his chakra. Yondaime-sama realized that Kyuu-kun had an illusion put on him and was planning on having him be a father to me after I got a bunch of chakra from him. The thing is, not only was it impossible for me to absorb any percentage of his chakra because he has unlimited chakra and secondly, he is kind of not that old… Demons grow at a much faster rate than humans and as such he became the Kyuubi at age four. He's about 16 right now and we met when he was about 12 (two years after she left for those of you that can't do math) and we became friends fast. About two years later the seal was about finished and Tou-san came into my mind and told me about his plans…"

_Flashback_

_Aki and Kyuubi were talking about training and things when all of the sudden the seal on the cage glowed bright for a few moments and the Yondaime Hokage had appeared in her mind. He sat there for a few moments then began to tell them of how he planned on releasing the Kyuubi for him to become a father figure to Aki (he called her Kushina because he doesn't know of the name change). The Kyuubi had to break it to the dead man that he couldn't become a father figure to Aki because he was only a few years older than her. Then the Kyuubi asked Aki to let him talk to the man in private where he told the Hokage about his feelings for Aki. The Hokage was stunned for a minute but when he recovered he said "as long as you treat her like a princess than I have no qualms with you pursuing a relationship with my daughter". Aki had been coming over to ask her father about why the seal was disintegrating (because it was but slow enough so that they can have their conversations before the Kyuubi was released) heard the last part. She was shocked that her father had not only sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of her but was okaying said demon (whom she actually had feelings for too) to court her if she so wanted. After a few minutes of talking the Yondaime the seal had completely disintegrated and the demon and the girl were thrust back into reality. The Kyuubi quickly explained when they got back to the real world that the reason that she had tails and fox ears was because she had absorbed so much of his infinite power that she had begun producing her own infinite amount. The only difference in the two of their powers was that since she had housed him for so long, she now had an extra tails worth of power (her tenth tail). _

_Flashback end_

The Hokage was shocked; his predecessor not only thought of the reason for the Kyuubi attack but he planned on giving his daughter family and he gave them the means to discover all of this. Instead of standing there looking like a moron; he decided to let Aki and Kyuubi finish what they were doing while he went home. Before he went home he thought of something. "Kyuubi, do you have anything we can call you besides Kyuubi so as to not frighten the villagers anymore than they are already?" and the Kyuubi said "Sure. The village may know me as…"

_Cliffhanger!!!!! Review please! If you don't review then I will never tell you what Kyuubi's name is… On a lighter note, some questions…Should Hinata be dark too (…didn't mean to contradict myself there…)? If she is dark should she be paired with Gaara? If not, who shall we pair her with? Should Jiraiya and Tsunade hook up? Should Sakura die? If she lives should she have a minor pairing? If she dies how should I kill her? I won't kill her until at least after Sasuke leaves to go to Orochimaru but I still like to plan out my character deaths…Muhahahaha_.

_Note: just because the Kyuubi isn't hell-bent on destroying the village doesn't mean that he won't enjoy suffering of people who deserve it (especially when they have the nerve to attack HIS mate). _


	3. AN and Polls

Gomennasai… I just wanted to let you all know that I need to focus on school for now so I won't be updating my Demon of Your Making until mid to late June.

Also…Polls…

Should Itachi kill Sasuke or should it be Aki when the time comes?

Should Aki destroy the village and make a new one or should she just leave after Sandaime?

If Aki blows up Konoha should the rookie 9 (sans Sasuke and maybe his slut of a bans

Kushina dead or alive? I realize that she died during childbirth but was just wondering if you wanted it to be a reason that she either blows up the village or spares it.

Should Kyuubi and Aki have full fox forms?

What should Kyuubi's name be? (If it's Japanese include meaning because I'm going to pick the one I like the most)

Any other pairings let me know… Again, Gomennasai.

-Silent Discord


End file.
